Manufacturing using fibre-reinforced polymers, such as carbon fibre-reinforced polymer, is often desirable because of fibre-reinforced polymers' relatively high strength-to-weight ratio and rigidity. Typically, computer numerical control (CNC) machines are used to produce a mold or mandrel with which a composite article can be made using the fibre-reinforced polymer. Given the advantages of manufacturing using fibre-reinforced polymers, research and development continues into methods for more quickly, easily, and inexpensively manufacturing composite articles from fibre-reinforced polymers.